A.M.F.- American Muggle Force- Chapter I
by Lily Lightening
Summary: Harry and Ron in America? What for? Muggle Recruits!


A.M.F.- American Muggle Force  
A/N- Yep, a new fic of mine. It's different from HP and the Langards. It's not a total comedy but hints of humor are in there. That's why it's still under the general category. Its rated PG because of one word I couldn't help but add near the end. Happy Reading! :)   
  
DISCLAIMER- J.K. Rowling's characters. Akira and Kris are just names, use them to your pleasure. hehe  
  
  
Two men sat on the bleachers of an ordinary Elementary School's field.  
"What are we doing here Harry?" a redhead asked.  
"You'll see." He answered with a small mischievous smile.   
The redheaded man was Ron Weasley. He was a muscular young man with bright freckles to match his hair. The man next to him was none other than his best friend, Harry Potter. Harry had let his hair grow and it resembled a small dog sitting on his head. His mass of hair covered his infamous scar and shaded his bright green eyes. If anyone were to pass by these two wizards, no one would suspect they were anything but muggle. Ron, with a little help from Harry, was wearing fashionable yet comfortable muggle clothing. They looked like local eighteen-year-old boys.   
"We've been here for almost three hours." Ron complained. "I at least deserve to know why we are here!" Harry pulled his hand through his mass of hair and fixed his thin-framed glasses.   
"We are looking for recruits." Harry answered simply.   
"Recruits! MUGGLE RECRUITS! You're nuts. How will they help against Him?" Ron wanted to know.   
"We need all the help we can get at this point to defeat Voldemort and his Death eaters. Trust me it will be worth it." Harry finished.  
"That's what you said when you told me to come here," Ron murmured just so Harry could barely hear. Harry grinned slightly and turned his head back to the dirt track that lay ahead of them.  
Every once in awhile a pair of women would walk by or a young lad would ride his bike for a few laps, but no one young-or old- enough to be in top physical condition. Within their fourth hour of sitting on the piled wooden planks, two girls about the age of seventeen ran by. Harry stared at them, studying their physical ability. Ron just stared goal forgotten. One was tall and skinny, about 5'7" with little muscle. She had pale skin and bright blue eyes with thin brown hair. The other girl appeared to be one or two inches shorter with a lean muscular build and long thick blonde hair. The girl had the same impressive emerald eyes as him. Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder, "Now we give them the test." Ron looked at him questionably.  
"Test? What test?" But Harry didn't answer, instead he whispered to the girl with the brown hair,  
"Imperio" The girl's eyes glazed over. "Now stop running." Harry said in a monotone voice, she obeyed. The girl with the blonde hair looked at her friend. "You tired already?" Harry demanded the girl to nod. She did. "OK, well I'm gonna keep going." And the blonde ran away. Harry commanded the brown haired girl to walk the track slowly. And so she did.   
"Now we will test the other girl when she comes around again." Harry told Ron.   
"What does the fact that the person can withstand the imperious curse have to do with anything? It doesn't show her physical capability."  
"Physical strength isn't all we need to fight Voldemort and his death eaters." Harry responded. As promised, Harry whispered to the blonde as she ran past "Imperio." The girl shook her head as though she was confused. Ron couldn't see if her eyes were glazed. "Now stop running." Harry commanded. The girl slowed down, but appeared to be very puzzled and agitated. "Why should I STOP!" she screamed and after doing so, covered her mouth in embarrassment. She stopped and looked around to see if anyone heard. All she saw was her oblivious friend and two guys around her age staring at her. She turned red and decided to leave. "Kris! I'm going to go now OK?" You can keep walking I'll call you later." She jogged out the exit.  
"She's the one we need." Harry told Ron. "Apparate here at eight o'clock tonight." With that, Harry disappeared. Ron, feeling bad for the walking girl, whispered the counter-curse and departed.   
Ron and Harry both reappeared at the muggle school at the promised time. " I don't know Harry, I don't know what I would say if two Brits showed up claiming they were wizards. I don't think it's very easy for muggles to believe."  
"We'll make her understand." Harry said reassuringly.  
"Do we even know where she lives, what her name is?" Ron asked.  
"What do you think I did when I deapparated? I followed her. I found out her name by the girl we put the curse on."   
"So, what's her name?" Ron asked eagerly.  
"It's Akira, and don't think you're going to flirt with her, she's going to be too busy."  
"Aw, you're just saying that because you want her to yourself." Ron answered in mock anger.  
Harry grinned at his friend, then continued with his original chain of thought. "We need a simple, yet effective way to get a muggle to believe in magic. Can you guess where I am going with this?" Harry asked.  
"..." Ron looked at Harry puzzled. "Dreams." Harry stated simply. Ron raised an eyebrow.   
Harry and Ron stood post on Akira's neighbor's roof. Ron yawned.   
" Yea know Harry, It's getting pretty late, you sure she's coming back?"  
"Actually," Harry began, " I know for a fact that her curfew is at 12:30 and she should be back any minute."  
"How you learn these things I will never know." And so they waited. As Harry predicted Akira pulled up in her friend's car at 12:25. Ron searched Harry for a time-turner or a crystal ball.   
"Ron, quit it! You're so childish sometimes, this is serious!" Ron was reminded of Hermoine. "Here." Harry said as he pulled out his famous invisibility cloak. "We'll sneak in this way. Good thing a window on the top floor was open." The duo apparated onto the window ledge and draped the cloak over themselves. They crept along the narrow hallway, Ron almost falling over a dog toy.  
"Umm...Harry?" Ron whispered.  
"What?!" Harry whispered sharply back.   
"I don't know, this is just a guess so don't blame me if I am wrong, but doesn't a dog chew toy usually symbolize that a dog actually lives here?!" Ron whispered loudly at the end of his brilliant deduction. If Harry weren't wearing the invisibility cloak he would have looked like his eyes were going to break through the lenses of his glasses.   
Ron thought back to his time at Hogwarts and of Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat. Harry and Ron have gone numerous times under Harry's invisibility cloak around the school. Of all the times that they have met up with the notorious feline, he could never figure out if the cat actually 'saw' them. It was still a mystery to him. Well the Almighty being watching over them decided it was time to solve that mystery. A little white poodle crept out of the room next to Akira's sleepily. It's ears perked up, and lifted it's head up and sniffed the air. It placed its head down and stared right where Harry and Ron were standing. Ron moved his foot and a floorboard creaked.  
"BARK BARK BARK...!" The poodle yapped. Ron and Harry tried to stay silent under the cloak. Ron plugged his ears and the noise was cut out completely. He still saw the dog yapping away. He removed his hands, and he heard nothing. He placed a panicked look on his face. 'Oh no! I'm deaf!' he thought to himself. Harry took off the cloak after he made sure no one was leaving his or her rooms. Harry looked at Ron and held back a laugh.   
"Ron" Harry whispered. Oh. My, Ron couldn't believe it, he could hear! Harry laughed to himself and it took a few moments to be able to talk again. "Ron you dimwit, I put the silencing charm on it." Ron knocked himself the side of the head for not thinking of that. "C'mon, we've got to see if she's asleep yet." So Harry and Ron crept the rest of the length of the hallway, the silent monster following.   
Harry reached the door first. He put a finger up to his lips to signal Ron to stay quiet, Ron did the same to the dog. Harry pushed the door open slowly, the girl slept soundly under a flowered comforter. Ron stared around the room with a look of disgust. He never saw so many stationary posters in his life. With Harry not looking, Ron whispered a charm making the *NSYNC poster next to him move.   
Harry stood over the sleeping figure, his face stern. Very quietly, he whispered "Dormius Symbolium", and turned to Ron and nodded. Their job was done. The two best friends slept outside that night on Akira's roof, it wasn't until 10 am that they were woken up by Akira's scream.   
"Harry! What did you put in her dream?! The end of the world?!" Ron yelled at him while grabbing the collar of Harry's robes.   
"I-did-n't-do-an-y-thing!" Harry managed to make out between yanks of his cloak. Ron let go. " I just told her to run to the school today at two to prove her dream was true."  
" What was in her dream?" Ron asked, more calmly than before.   
"Just this and that." Harry said with a beaming smile. Ron glared at him.  
"Just this and that..." Ron repeated sarcastically. "Well it seemed there was more 'this' than 'that' by how she screamed.   
" I had nothing to do with that, let's just see when we meet her at two."   
So Ron followed Harry as he walked to the school. They sat at the same spot on the bleachers as yesterday. Ron sighed.   
"Couldn't have been a little original and at least changed seats..." Harry stared at him through the corner of his eyes.   
"Ron, this is where we are seated in the dream, and this is where we will stay seated." It was about a quarter to two and they were waiting for any minute when Akira would arrive.   
Akira walked up to the school at around half past two, right in the middle of Ron's complaints about the dream not being 'effective enough'. Harry quickly shut him up by placing a firm hand over his mouth. Harry stepped off the bleachers.   
"So you decided to come." Harry said staring at her eyes. The girl gave him a questionable look.  
" How were you-" Harry cut her off.  
" I just knew." Was all he said.  
" How am I supposed to know this is all true? That I am actually going to help a 'Wizarding World'." She perhaps said the last two words a tad to strongly.  
" Ah, that's good, lesson one completed, never trust anyone." Harry answered with a grin.  
" Then how can I trust you?" she retorted.  
" You just have too. Or you can just go home, knowing the world rests on your shoulders. Go. We really don't need you." Harry brushed her off. This got the girl mad.  
"OK, no one and I mean NO ONE tells me to meet at some school because of a dream, almost getting me grounded in the process by making up some strange lie, than just turn me away. NO ONE does that to Akira Simmons!" Akira finished in one breath. Harry just smiled.   
" I was testing you, I wasn't going to leave until you agree to join. Will you? The Dark Side is gaining much strength, we will need to train you as quick as possible if you agree to join."  
" Fine I will, " Harry positively beamed at this. " Just one question," Harry listened, " Who made my poster move? It scared the crap out of me this morning!" Ron blushed.   
  
A/N- What did you think? I thought it was original. I sorta hurried to finish it in the end though, its still OK though. I love picking on Ron, he's the best, you can do anything to him and he doesn't mind. (Oh no! all you Ron fans stop hitting me! I like Ron I really do!) Didn't anyone notice that I like Harry to grin a lot? I don't know it seemed so much better than words. Where's Hermoine you ask? Well don't worry sports fans, she will be coming soon, maybe even the next chapter, I have to write it first! I don't know where to go with this... fall of Voldemort or some battle with 'He-who-must-not-be-named' has to be in there somewhere. That's it! Stay tuned next week for...AMERICAN MUGGLE FORCE CHAPTER TWO!  
  
  



End file.
